vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Octodad
*A Blurb of getting his Gameface on* Octodad is the protagonist/perfectly normal human father of the student game and human father simulator, Octodad, and its sequel, Octodad: Dadliest Catch, and a wrestler in VGCW. He was the second SNST fighter to be promoted to the main leagues after Sagat. He was tricked by the mysterious 'Boss Red' into joining The Ring Rangers, the Main Antagonists of Season 7, quickly bailing after having his identity discovered. Some time later, he struck up a strange friendship with Segata Sanshiro after he recruited him to help defeat the GameShark, later forming the tag-team Fisherman's Horizon with Raijin as a result of their indirect co-operation during the events of Season 11. In the Octodad Series Octodad is a normal, mild-mannered human being that loves his family and will do anything for them, like cleaning up the kitchen or stomping on spiders. While he may be clumsy and uncoordinated, he always does his best for the family he loves. He is also constantly harassed by a deranged sushi chef who claims that Octodad is really an octopus in disguise. We all know that these are clearly just the delusions of a madman because Octodad is 100% human and a true family man. In VGCW 'Season 5: Nobody Suspected a Thing' Seeking to better provide for his family with a big VGCW (Virtuous Gentlemen Championship Wrestling) paycheck, a perfectly normal human dad assumed the moniker "Octodad" and made his long-awaited debut in a Steel Cage Match against Dan. Despite a good start, this perfectly normal human dad for some reason had serious difficulty climbing out of the cage. Dan, the coward that he is, took advantage of this and made a beeline for the cage himself, suspiciously clambering up the steel grating as if he had suction cups on his hands, netting a win over this perfectly normal man, to the ire of the crowd. The next time he stepped into the ring on 2013-09-07, he faced off against Proto Man. The match didn't last very long, as this bot suspiciously used an "octopus stretch" on this completely normal guy to end the match early, sending the human father to an 0-2 record. With two losses to make up for, Octodad entered the ring against his next opponent, The Pyro, with a chip on his shoulder. His strong desire to prove himself in the ring helped him withstand numerous spinebusters; mysteriously, attacks to the spine didn't seem to faze him at all. Spearing his foe through the barricade, Octodad secured a win by countout, and proceeded to celebrate by showing off his dance moves. And then, something incredible happened. On October 15th, he was booked unknowingly against none other than The Dark Lord himself. Determined not to fall like others have, Octodad took the fight to Ganondorf, fighting through huge amounts of punishment from the Dark Lord's power moves. He even became the first person this season to survive the Gerudo Valley Driver. And then, it happened. As Ganondorf lifted his opponent up for a powerbomb, he said something to Octodad that one should never say to a true family man: "Your wife and kids are next." Spurred on by this threat, Octodad made a big comeback, eventually locking in his Human Stretch and leaving Ganon exhausted. He capitalized on the worn-out Dark Lord and, in potentially the biggest upset that VGCW has ever seen, Octodad was able to pin Ganondorf for the 3-count. The miracle had happened. 'Season 6: Raising Suspicion' After a two week break to spend some time with his family, Octodad returned to the ring with a chip on his human shoulder, ready to prove his might against any fellow human competitor. What he was not prepared for was a competitor from Outworld. Scorpion, the legendary King of the Midcard, would put Octodad's human endurance to the test in a submission match. Despite landing three submission holds that night, Octodad tapped out to the supernatural warrior, proving that despite his victory over the mighty Ganondorf, he was still just a regular human being. His next match would pit him against two former VGCW champions in Solid Snake and Groose. During the early part of the match in the ring, Groose and Snake seemed eager to double-team the family man, but he had a trick up his sleeve, or rather, under the ring. He set up an insurmountable defense that no human being could possibly hope to pass - a ladder. It kept Groose out of the fight for several minutes while he and Snake fought valiantly. It would not last though, as the fight made its way to the entrance ramp, where much of the battle took place. Despite his inexplicable resistance to spinebusters, The God Rooster put the Family Man away for a 3 count, netting yet another loss for Octodad. The next week would not be kind to Octodad either, as Snake faced off against him in yet another submission match. Snake seemed particularly aggressive against Octodad, perhaps thinking he was wearing some sort of disguise, and mistaking him for Decoy Octopus somehow. This aggression would pay off for Snake, and after several submission attempts from both wrestlers, Octodad would tap out. With a three-match losing streak, things looked bleak for the human being who once bested Ganondorf. About a month later, he was put into a cage with Duke Nukem, who, for some reason, thought that Octodad was some kind of non-human alien. Seeking to prove him wrong, he blocked every attempt Duke made to escape the cage, however he, in a situation similar to his debut, struggled to climb out the cage. Maybe he was afraid of heights? Eventually, after neither of these men were able to escape the cage after a long period of time, the match was deemed a draw. 'Season 7: Spraying Ink in Faces' Back in the ring several weeks later, at the start of Season 7, Octodad found himself matched up against Charles Barkley, former VGCW Champ and basketball player. Knowing his son would be watching him fight this sports legend, the human father pulled through, surviving two submission holds in a row before locking him in for a Normal Human Stretch to win the match. Rumor has it he celebrated this victory by taking his family to the aquarium. His next match would have him pressed to perform in a Fatal Fourway to determine the next Casual Contender. Having never been in the running for a belt before, Octodad put in his all and managed to take out the former champion Red, before being taken out himself by Ezio. Rumors abound that a strange Sushi Chef paid Ezio off to target the Family Man for unknown reasons. Somewhere during this time, the mysterious group of masked men attacking people backstage convinced Octodad to join their ranks, which he did as 'The Orange Ranger'. Unluckily for him, he was soon spotted by Seifer and Raijin, and after a beating, was unmasked. Seifer couldn't understand what the normal man was saying, and after calling him a foreigner, came to the conclusion that Octodad didn't know what he'd gotten into, letting him go. After taking a well-earned vacation with his family, he returned to the ring at the tail-end of April, only to find himself up against a giant Russian man, also known as The Heavy. Slightly unnerved by the large obstacle in his way, he used his slippery moves to outspeed him, but when he used a rollup on him, Heavy used his body weight to reverse it, pinning the Normal Father. 'Season 8: Not a Significant Number In Any Way' Season 8 started with a small highlight for the fatherly figure, being invited to compete in the over-the-top-rope fourway to decide the next #1 Casual Championship Contender. Octodad was the first to score a fall in this contest, pushing Zangief over the ropes within seconds. He managed to outlast Wily and held on in the ring for quite awhile, as if sticking to the ropes with suction cups, but was eventually pushed out by Captain Falcon. Much to the human father's confusion, the Russian he had eliminated so quickly the night before approached him with the offer of a friendly one-on-one rematch. Eager to show he could take him on alone like a real human man, he accepted, and defeated Zangief on the 2014-06-03 show. Zangief congratulated him after the night, strong-arming him into a rematch and rivalry to begin the next week. But as both men parted ways, a strange robotic being approached... The next night, Octodad was raring to fight his rival Zangief in another one-on-one match, but it was not Zangief that would walk out to face him, but the Mechanized version of the Sovlet wrestler! Octodad put up his best fight against him, but he didn't have nearly the backbone to stand up against the Skull Egg Empire's latest addition. Fortunately for the Human Father, the Roboticizer required more time to charge, and thus he was spared the fate of becoming a Robot Master himself. A few weeks later, Octodad would get another chance to prove himself in the ring. Placed in a Fatal Fourway against Grey Fox, Chief Arino, and Johnny Cage, he fought valiantly, and though he did not come out with a win, he finished second, making a strong statement about his potential in the ring. Whether by putting on a phenominal show, or by sheer Charisma, Octodad managed to make it into a four-way tie for second in the Chamber of Elimination poll on the VGCW Forum, placing him in a heated Fatal-Fourway Tables Match. The normal human father fought with the fiery passion of a deranged sushi chef, and nearly took down the Klown, but his signature stumbling ways proved to be his own downfall. As Phoenix Wright was setting up a table for a stunned Dracula, Octodad, in the midst of celebrating his own dominance over Kefka, wandered into the lawyer's finishing move. Though he lost his chance to be in the Chamber of Elmination, Octodad was called back the next week to curtain jerk for the night of the elmination entrants' contest to see what order they would be placed in the Chamber of Elimination. Sore from losing his own chance at being a VGCW champion, Octodad took an uncharacteristically aggressive stance against the Ref, assaulting him quite fiercely. Despite his outburst, the Normal Dad managed to calm down, and took his aggression out on the angriest of Nerds to win the triple threat elimination match. This strong showing and crowd support quickly earned him another shot at a title, this time in the Casual League. He faced up against Red the former Casual Champ and Arino the fellow loving normal everyday dad with a tie. Unlike his previous match, Octodad played cautiously and allowed Arino and Red to square off while launching double-team attacks against each foe in tandem, only getting hit by them himself a few times. This strategy would pay off as he would be left to face Red alone. Octodad gave the Kanto Kid a run for his money, but in the end it was the former champ who would get another shot at the belt. Octodad left the ring however with his head held high, knowing he had given it his all. 'Season 9: The Straw That Broke the Father's Back' After a win against Dr Wily just before the end of Season 8, Octodad was once again given a chance at the Casual Championship in a fatal four way for the contendership, including himself, Ezio, Dan and Groose. Octodad took on Ezio well, but struggled against Groose. So he cleverly went against the weaker challenger, Dan, and defeated him by forcing him to tap out to one of his deadly submission moves. Just after he did this, Ezio forced Groose to tap out behind him. Sensing his chance, Octodad snuck behind Ezio and got him in a submission move as well, to which Ezio quickly tapped out. Weeks after being told he has no chance of winning, Octodad faced Air Man for Casual Championship on December 2nd. He came out with new entrance and theme, even having game face overlay. Unfortunately, he tapped out to submission variation of Air Shooter. Two weeks later, both Air Man and Octodad were booked in Casual Championship Ladder match, in which Dan Hibiki won. Octodad later lost to Groose and Flint. 'Season X: #Octomania' In a bizarre twist of fate, Octodad was booked against Air Man once more in six-man match. The two briefly fought each other, but 2Kuality happened and Octodad froze after couple headbutts to Air Man. After four others were eliminated, Octodad was disqualified and Air Man was declared the winner. Because Octodad was never eliminated, he was given a rematch against Air Man on March 24th. Octodad surprised the crowd by not only beating Air Man, but also pinning Air Man by throwing him off from the top turnbuckle. Despite winning, Octodad was not booked for two months. He returned to another six-man battle royale, in which he was finally eliminated first. This would be the last appearance of Octodad until Season 11. Season 11: Octomania Running Mild Octodad's new season started on 2015-07-14, when he faced off against Barret Wallace in an extreme rules. The two fathers fought, but only one dad stood tall, and it wasn't Octodad. Falling to a new low, Octodad was placed in a match with fellow lowcarders Sonic, Waluigi, and Illidan Stormrage. The Blue Blur eventually gained the upperhand on the Blue Suit, pinning him and earning the Hedgehog a win. Behind the Kayfabe Despite the overwhelming evidence pointing to Octodad, according to a disgruntled Chef, being an Octopus, Octodad is, in fact, a̶n̶ ̶o̶c̶t̶o̶p̶u̶s a normal human being. The creators of Octodad mentioned in social media that they are fan of VGCW. In fact, VGCW was referenced in Octodad: Dadliest Catch in the supermarket level! Yes. This means that VGCW is canon. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery vgcw_finisher_octodad.gif|Octodad's finisher, Human Stretch Octodad_Poster.jpg|VGCW cameo in Octodad: Dadliest Catch! octodance.gif|Octodance Gamefacedad.jpg Octodad real.jpg|Octodad in the original freeware game. Realdad.jpg Saddad.png Ig28zZe6yFAHd.gif|Don't make him Octomad.